


Rivals to Lovers

by Orca478



Series: LemonLime [1]
Category: Inside Out (2015)
Genre: Anger and Disgust friendship, Depretion, Disgust takes command, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, Minor Anger/Sadness, Puberty Sucks, You might hate Joy at first, lesbian love, she gets better, warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:41:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 10,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24110734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orca478/pseuds/Orca478
Summary: Puberty has hit everyone hard, everyone but Disgust, she has been able to manage to get Riley through the hard ways of puberty.However that has lead to conflict with Joy, who still can adapt to Riley’s new lifeHowever one day things were taken to far, now rthese bitter rivals need to unite to save the girl they love, and maybe find something more along the way.
Relationships: Disgust/Joy (Inside Out)
Series: LemonLime [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1742995
Kudos: 14





	1. Everything went wrong

Joy thought that things would go alright when the incident with Sadness happened 

She didn’t know how wrong she was 

The first two years where the best, they all got along and Riley was really happy, they got new friends, and even became captain of her Hockey team 

Then the chaos began 

It all started when Mom got pregnant, those months where hard, Mom and Dad had to get all their attention for their child, but it did not end there

Riley loved her new brother, John, but he got all the attention, her time with mom and dad started to get less and less, this caused chaos on headquarters 

Then came the day that Anger presses the PUBERTY bottom 

It went downhill from there, Riley started getting in trouble after trouble, she expirences pain, her happy memories starting get less and less, Joy has no idea what to do. Neither her coworkers, they where all lost. 

All except Disgust 

Somehow her green coworker was able to manage the situation, and led Riley in the best way possible, she could not make her happy, but she made her well

Suddenly Disgust starting taking command, she usually lead te day

Don’t get her wrong, Joy is thank full for Disgust’s work, thanks to her, she got to make more happy memories than usual 

But she didn’t like her green friend get in control 

Anger and Fear fully supported Disgust, but what hurt more was Sadness, the green and blue emotion had become extremely close, they stayed together on dream duty to try to plan for all the possible outcomes that this nightmare could bring. Sometimes, Disgust asked Sadness to make Riley cry! Telling her that she needs to do it. Joy understands why Sadness did make Riley cry, but for someone to tell her to do it. She could just not understand 

Since Riley turned 16, Joy and Disgust could not get along, the friendship was destroyed, replaced by a rival hood that make the other 3 emotions scared, especially Fear. 

Little did Joy know that when Riley turned 17, that her girl would experience the worst time of her life. 

And it would be her fault.


	2. She is not a little girl anymore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tentions have never been higher

Joy woke up, feeling slightly less happy than usual, thou that is nothing strange this days 

As she made her way to the console, she saw both Disgust and Anger talking 

“ If Riley does not pass her test after all that time studying, I will rip that teacher apart” 

“ Anger, I know that you hate that teacher, we all do, but you do that, and Riley will not only get in trouble, but be ashamed by her friends, and we do not want that”

Anger mumbles in acceptance as he walks by Joy and greets her “ morning Joy” 

“Good morning Anger” Joy replied happily 

It did not escape Anger that the yellow and green emotions did not greet each other, they were not in good terms for years, they worked together, but that’s where their interactions ended, that’s if they were not fighting off course 

Between the 3 of them, they knew they arguments were becoming more violent each time, one time, Joy and Disgust got physical, Disgust was on dream duty when it happened, Anger was woken up by the fight and stoped it. The 3 of them agreed that Sadness and Fear were not to find out what happened, the blue and purple emotions would not react well to it. 

Speaking of Sadness, she just came behind Anger, and greeted him 

“Hello Anger”

Anger did took some time to answer, to be honest, ever since her going missing and saving Riley from his stupid idea, Anger had feelings for his blue colleague, but had no guts to tell her. 

Honestly that memory made Anger sad as he again thought of the yellow and green rivals, he knew something that the others didn’t, that before the puberty bottom was pressed. Both Joy and Disgust had feelings towards each other, the others never realized but Anger did, Anger could not help but feel guilty, he was the one that pressed the bottom. 

“Hello Sadness” he said, but what Anger was really thinking was, “is this all my fault”

So far so good, that’s how Disgust like things to be 

She and Fear where driving the council. Joy tried to but Disgust told her that Riley could not be happy right now. Joy went to argue but Fear remind them to make sure Riley passed the test. To avoid a fight Disgust told Joy she could drive the council if Riley passed all what she wanted. Something the star agreed grumbling. 

Honestly Disgust can’t lie that she was not happy with the way the things with her and Joy had come to. She can’t lie to herself that her feelings for Joy were still there, but Riley ca,e first, and Joy did not wanted to accept that Riley grew up. So Disgust did what she thought was best, o matter what it cost her. 

From her conversations with Saddness, on their talks, Disgust knew that Saddness was it didn’t to confront Joy as soon as Anger pressed the bottom ( her ed and blue friends really need to get together, it’s obvious they like each other), however Disgust was still guilty for mistreating Sadness for 11 years, she would not allow her to ruin her friendship with Joy, even if it cost her the emotion she loved, she needed to make up to Sadness, and to Riley for almost having her run away. 

As Riley left the room her friends came and invited her to a party, 

Joy off course wanted to go, the Yellow star would do everything in her power to make Riley happy, 

“Come on guys let’s go “

Hold up Joy, Anger said, Riley has another test tomorrow. 

Knowing Anger was right Disgust had to stop Joy 

“ You know he is right Joy, this is the end of the year, I would love for Riley to go to the party but she needs to study, how about we don’t go today, and have all the weekend to have fun” 

“Really.... just like all the other times you said that” 

“What” 

“ Last time was the same, let’s wait, let’s go study, will go tomorrow, but then school happens and guess what, more homework no party” 

“ That was not Disgust’s fault.”Saddness added, “she wants Riley to succeed”

But what about her happiness Saddness, who cares for her, it’s obvious Disgust doesn’t” 

“ excuse me” 

The red, blue and purple emotions prepared themselves, fight time again 

“ you heard me”

“I do care for Riley being happy, it I want her to succeed Joy” 

“ What is succes without fun Disgust” 

“ It’s calle de growing up, so,etching I hoped you had learned about”

“ WHAT me not growing up, please, perhaps if you were not that bossy and we did what you said, we would not be on this situation” 

“ME BOSSY, HA, LOOK IN A MIRROR JOY” 

“OK guys let’s calm down” Fear tried 

Of course he was ignored 

“ SAIS THE GREEN FACHIONISTA THAT ALWAYS KEEPS A MIRROR ALL THE TIME” 

“AT LEAST I ADMIT IT” 

Joy then just lost it, all she kept her to herself came out 

YOU KNOW WHAT, I AM REALLY TIRED OF HOW THINGS HAVE GONE THIS PAST YEARS DISGUST, EVERYSINCE YOU TOOK COMAND, THINGS HAVE GONE WORST AND NOBODY DOES ANYTHING, WE WERE HAPPY BACK BEFORE THAT STUPID BOTTOM WAS PRESSED, BEFORE YOU TOOK OVER” 

The green emotion could not believe what she heard 

“SP THATS IT RIGHT, YPU JUST WANT THINGS TO GO BACK HOW IT WHERE BEFORE, WHEN RILEY WAS A LITTLE GIRL HUH, GROW UP JOY, SHE IS NOT, SO WHAT ARE YOU GOONA EXCLUDE ME HOW YOU DID WITH SADNESS, OR ANGER BECAUSE HE PRESSED THE BOTTOM” 

Joy was speechless but Disgist continued

“YOU LNOW WHY I DONT LET YOU BE IM CONTROL, BECAUSE IF I DO, RILEY WILL TURN JUST LIKE YOU, A BULLY!!!!” 

All emotions gasped, Joy was fuming, Disgust realized she might have gone a bit to far

“Look Joy” 

But in her rage Joy didn’t listen she just screamed at the top of her lungs “ SHUT UP” before the star realized what she was doing, she actived the recall tube 

And pushed Disgust in it 

Disgust didn’t know what was the last thing she felt before losing conscious, her head hitting the long term memory floor 

Or her heart break.


	3. What Have I Done

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joy realizes what she did, and the cost it could have

It happened saw fast 

Anger was just seeing Joy and Disgust argue, nothing weird at that, even if it hurt

Then he saw as 5 emotions in headquarters became 4 

he saw how his green friend, the one that had helped Riley more than any of them on this past years, being kicked out against her will for just trying to help the girl he knew she adored 

by the person she was in love non of less 

Anger and Disgust had always been close, specially after the whole running away incident, a person he trusted with his secrets, someone we could share knowing she could keep it to herself, someone that had make the first step to grow up with Riley and truly take this horrible situation seriously, someone he saw as a sister, pushed away 

He saw red, rage consumed him 

HOW COULD YOU! 

Anger went after Joy, lucky for him, Fear and Sadness stoped him from reaching her, he didn't care about Fear now, and would gladly push him away to get to the one that hurt his sister 

He saw Joy's face, as realization hit her 

"HOW COULD YOU DO THAT, TO HER OF ALL PEOPLE, SHE JUST WANTED FOR RILEY TO GET A GOOD GRADE, NOTHING WRONG WITH THAT, SHE AGREED WITH YOU THAT RILEY NEEDED TO PARTY, THAT SHE SHOULD JUST WAIT ONE DAY, ONE DAY ONLY JOY, WAS THAT TO MUCH TO ASK" 

Joy didn't know what to answer, she was horrified, horrified with herself, she kicked an emotion out of headquarters, the emotion that perhaps was the most important one 

Anger didn't stop 

"SHE NEVER WANTED TO TAKE CONTROL, SHE NEVER WANTED TO LEAD, SHE HAD TO, BECAUSE SHE WAS THE ONLY ONE BRAVE ENOUGH TO GROW UP WITH RILEY, DON'T YOU GET IT JOY, SHE KNEW WHAT TO DO, WITHOUT HER, HOW ARE WE GONNA HELP RILEY NOW, SADNESS MIGHT BE ABLE TO TAKE THE LEAD FOR SOMETIME BUT DISGUST COULD ONLY PLAN AHEAD SO MUCH, SHE TOOK THE TIME TO PREPARE FOR WHAT COULD HAPPEN AND HOW TO NAVIGATE IT, WITHOUT HER WE ARE LOST, DO YOU UNDERSTAND THAT JOY"

Joy finally snapped back to realty 

"Look Anger, I did a mistake, I will admit that, but it just to heated ok, Disgust's hate got to me and I reacted without thinking"

hate 

she thought she hated her 

Joy thought Disgust was against her 

Anger had never felt so much rage as he felt right now

as he screamed, fire went from his head all the way to the room 

"SHE LOVED YOU, SHE WAS IN LOVE WITH YOU YOU YELLOW IDIOT, IT BROKE HER HEART TO FIGHT SO MUCH WITH YOU, SHE WANTED TO BE FRIENDS WITH YOU AGAIN SO BADLY, BUT AS LONG A YOU COULDN'T MAKE RILEY HAPPY YOU DIDN'T CARE, SHE FOUGHT WITH YOU BECAUSE SHE DIDN'T WANT SADNESS TO BE ASHAMED AWAY AGAIN, YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW MUCH IT HURT HER!"

Sadness just look down, she didn't know how much her green friend had grown to care for her, to fight the one she loved, so that Sadness could be integrated in the group, she felt guilty, Disgust had agreed to help her confess her feelings to Anger, when she was dealing with heartbreak 

she silently promised Disgust that she would follow everything her green friend had taught her, all what she said had worked so far, Sadness would continue her work until she returned, Sadness owned Disgust that 

Anger finally calmed down, realizing he spell his sister's secret, he growled and left to his room, with tears on his eyes he said one final thing with Joy "I SHOULD NEVER LET HER STAND AGAINST YOU ON HER OWN, WHEN SHE IS BACK, I WILL FINALLY GIVE HER THE HELP SHE DESPERATELY NEEDED, I OWN MY SISTER THAT" with that Anger slammed the door to his room 

The 3 remaining emotions just stood silently, surprised how Anger called Disgust, his sister 

Fear just sighted sadly "you know Joy, I always believed that you would do everything to keep us together, that you would never let anything happen to us, I made a mistake, I gave you that credit when someone else deserved it"

Fear then just walked to the screen, he still needed to guide Riley

Joy and Sadness were left 

The two best friends, where they still friends ? looked at each other 

Joy tried to speak first 

"Sadness I ..." 

"When the train arrives you will go and find Disgust, you were already out there and you will be able guide her back home, you own her this Joy" 

... 

"you know" Sadness said "I wish Disgust wasn't in love with you, she doesn't deserve the heartbreak you gave her, I wish she let me fight you, I spent 11 years excluded I knew what it feels like, but she took it, for me, I feel guilty Joy, she didn't deserve this" 

As Sadness went to help Fear with Riley, she turned to Joy and said "I saw you how Anger sees Disgust you know, as a sibling, but now I ask, if I were ever in danger, if I was ever in trouble, would you truly be a sister and help me no matter what, I have no doubt that Disgust would do that to Anger, or Fear, or me...... or even you"

Sadness left Joy alone 

As Joy was left alone, she fell to her knees 

how bad had she treated her green colleague, how much did she create a rival hood it didn't need to happen because she refused to listen

how could she cause heartbreak to the emotion she loved 

"What have I done ?"


	4. Abandoned

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disgust wakes up lost in long term

Disgust woke up in the middle of long term 

Joy did this 

Joy, that name made her blood boil, her head wanted to blow up from the anger she felt 

While her heart cried as she truly lost the one she loved 

Why had she fallen for her, she honestly didn’t remember, she knew it was when Riley turned 13, when one day, she looked at the star and was attracted to her beauty 

She wanted to confess so badly, maybe if she had, their tentions would never be this high

But Riley would always come first 

Puberty need it to happen, after the initial scandal of Anger pressing it, she realized that if no one did it, it would have started by itself 

Now there is something only her and Sadness know, something that they kept secret from the others 

When puberty started, things didn’t change only I’m headquarters, they changed everywhere, more people,in imagination land where forgotten, dream productions started firing tons of dram characters and the subconscious had to THROW people to the dump because it was getting full 

But for some reason Jangles was still there, crazy clown 

She knew that the heat was on headquarters 

They couldn’t say it was Anger the one that caused this, he was already under fire with the whole running away incident 

Poor love stuck Saddness was ready to take the blame herself, but Disgust couldn’t allow her to do that, she had gone through enough 

Anger was her brother, she didn’t want him to be hated anymore 

Sadness didn’t deserve anymore hate 

Fear was purely innocent, he did nothing but try to protect Riley 

And she loved Joy 

so she did the only thing that she could think of 

she took the blame herself, lied to the mind world that she made the mess known as puberty 

she was hated for a while, but the hate stoped once she started to take more command 

she made sure that no more sudden changes where made to the mind, checked with imagination land and dream productions every night, tried to plan how things could go

Sadness knew this, the night she tried to go away to tell the mind world that she pressed the bottom, Disgust told her what she did 

The actions that cost her the one she loved 

But she gained a friend after that day, she could live with that 

“Once I’m back, I am getting those blue and red idiots together, only they don’t realize that they both like each other” 

Once Disgust stood up, to find a way back, she heard something on her back

A voice 

“Whose there”. She asked 

When out of Knowhere she was tackled by.. 

A unicorn 

Wait a minute 

“You are an emotion right” the unicorn said 

Oh, it was Rainbow Unicorn, one of the characters that got fired after puberty started, the thing she took responsibility of

Oh oh 

“Hm let’s see, I know you’re not Joy or Sadness, everyone knows how Anger is since the incident 6 years ago, and you don’t look afraid so you can’t be Fear, that means you’re Disgust” 

“Yep, that’s me”

Rainbow Unicorn looked shocked 

“What the hell are you doing here then, everyone knows you took command from Joy the moment puberty started, how come you are not there” 

Before Disgust could answer, the unicorn talked again 

“Let me guess, it was Joy’s fault, honestly she ruins everything” 

How the hell did she knew that 

The unicorn looked at her sympathetically

“The Star is the reason I lost my job you know, ever since she made Jangles appear in my dream, Riley got scared from seeing me, got fired before puberty” 

Oh so that’s why she didn’t hate her 

“Yeah, Joy does everything she can to keep Riley happy” It was one of the things she loved and hated of her 

Th unicorn snorted at that 

“Honestly when I heard you took over, I was happy, Riley deserves better than the star”

Now hold on a minute ....

“Any way, there is no point for this, come on, I will help you back, leader, Riley needs you”

And with that the unicorn led Disgust away 

This was perfect 

Rainbow Unicorn couldn’t believe her luck 

Seeing the green emotion lost was perfect for her plan. That the star was the cause made it even better 

She knew the green one had declared that the puberty issue was her fault but Rainbow was smarter than that 

The star probably caused this, she probably forced the poor green one to take the blame

Rainbow was sad that Disgust, she deserves to go by her name after how good she has lead Riley, got involved in her plans

Sadly that didn’t matter 

The star must pay 

Joy was on the train of thought, she had a mission 

She needed to find Disgust, she needs to apologize, no matter how much she needs to beg

Even if the one she loved didn’t forgive her, even if she wanted nothing to do with her after that, she had to return to headquarters, for Riley and the others 

Joy owned them to get her back


	5. Lost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone is lost in someway,

Joy arrived in longterm. 

Honestly she never thought she would return here. 

After the whole incident 11 years ago, she realized that was her fault to, every time someone gets lost its her fault. 

The difference, Sadness was with her when she got lost, this time she had to find Disgust. 

God, what was she thinking, what had she done ? 

Disgust didn't want Riley to be miserable, she wanted her to succeed, god what was she thinking. 

She needed to apologize, she had to, she knew that she won't be forgiven, but she had to try. 

Joy would listen to her from now on, she has to do her job of guiding Riley, making sure she does what she wants, not what Joy wants. 

The first place she looked was fashion Island, but the green emotion wasn't there.

She remembered that she threw Disgust on a real tube, so she can't be on a island. 

She had the train take her there before Riley went to sleep. 

She was an idiot, she had to find an emotion in the great space that Riley's mind was, and had to do it before she woke up. 

She was not worthy of being Riley's emotion, or being with the 4 that really cared for her. 

And she certainly is not worthy of the one she loves. 

Fear was, well afraid. 

Riley was missing two emotions, one unwillingly, the other had to fix this. 

To be honest Fear understood Joy to a point. 

Now he didn't agree with what she did, that was wrong and he was glad she had taken it to herself to fix it. 

But, he knew what the star was feeling, she might look like she only wanted to be happy, but he saw what was in her eyes, fear.

She was afraid, afraid of being replaced, she spent 14 years being in charge, of knowing everything that could happen, then a single moment changes everything, she gets lost, doesn't know what to do, and then someone else takes the command she had, Disgust had, unwillingly and with no bad intention, replaced her. 

He just hoped his friends could be back soon. 

Sadness wanted to join Anger on dream duty. 

But the red emotion didn't want company, so she left him.

What had happened, why couldn't they go back to be the family that they were before puberty, those 2 years where the best. 

As more tears came out, she wondered why did her best friend did this ? 

Joy was still her best friend, no matter what, they had a great adventure together, no matter what, she can't forget that. 

But was Joy the sister that Sadness, wanted, the one that would protect her no matter what, it seems certain green emotion was taking the spot. 

Sadness wanted both of her friends back, she missed them, and Riley would need them. 

Joy and Disgust need to realize that in order to truly get Riley to survive puberty, was by working together. 

Anger couldn't sleep. 

He couldn't stop thinking, whatever it was his need to strangle Joy, to Disgust's heartbroken look when she was kicked out. 

He managed to calm out when Sadness told him Joy was going to find his sister. 

He wanted to go himself, why should the one that hurt her, be the one to find her, but Sadness had a point, Joy had been out of headquarters before, and she was faster than Sadness, she was the best for the job, even if he hated it. 

He was grateful that the star didn't approach him before she left, at least she respected his boundaries, he didn't want to see her until she came with the green emotion. 

She would regret if she came back alone. 

Honestly the unicorn wasn't that bad

Disgust's first thought was to get away from the dream character. 

But she accepted that she didn't know where to go, so she had lead the unicorn lead her. 

She remember Joy and Sadness telling them about how Riley's imaginary friend, Bing Bong, had helped them, even giving his life so that they could return, if the mind characters really care for Riley, peharps help would be nice. 

Thou her hate for Joy was concerning. 

The unicorn despised the star with passion, she tried to fake it, but Disgust's job was to try to read people's thoughts on Riley, she could do the same for other people. 

Don't get her wrong, she was angry with Joy, she was pissed, when she came back, this time Anger won't hold her from beating Joy to the ground. 

A voice in her head told her that the star would not defend herself. 

But she couldn't hate Joy, first she needs to work with her for Riley. 

And even thought her mind told her to hate her, her heart still loved her.

Well, her inner troubles didn't matter now, she needs to go back, she was fine with Sadness in there, the blue emotion had everything she need to lead Riley, she just need it the confidence, something she was sure Anger would give her. 

But Riley was her girl to, and she would be dam if she didn't go back to help her girl.


	6. Do you really love her ? should you love her ?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disgust thinks if she truly loves Joy, or if she should.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sadness, Anger, and Fear will disappear for a while to get Joy and Disgust in the road to lovers.

Disgust had been lost for at least 4 hours. 

Honestly, seeing the mind world in person, was actually pretty nice. 

Sure her guide couldn't go into dream productions, but she showed her all of imagination land. 

"I need to get you to a train station, as that could take you to headquarters back." 

Although there was one thing that she was wondering, shouldn't Rainbow be a celebrity ?

Every time they saw a mind worker, she hid. 

"I don't want to get caught by the cameras." 

She imagined how annoying that could be. 

"Why are there so many cops ?" 

Rainbow sighted. 

"There is a rumor, that an imaginary character tried to sneak into headquarters some nights ago." 

"WHAT" 

"Hid in the train for the whole day, got caught in the last stop before headquarters by a worker in the train, managed to escape before it was caught." 

"Why would someone try to get to headquarters?" 

Going into headquarters without at least two emotion's permission was forbidden, should they try, you will be locked up in the subconscious. 

"Heard that the character had to pick something with one of you, I heard it was either Sadness or the star it wanted." 

She could only understand one of those names. 

Sadness had never hurt a soul, she was so kind to everyone. 

Joy on the other hand. 

The Star had an ability to hut people without intending to, well except for her, She wanted to do good, but sometimes she didn't realize she hurt someone. 

It happened with Sadness for 11 years. 

It happened sometimes with the others as well. 

But they forgave her because she meant good. 

Could she forgive her for this one? 

When she was back she was going to plummet the star to the grown, she knew that, the others were welcomed to watch. 

But after the beat up, what comes next? 

They have to work together, no question of that. 

But what about the personal relationship. 

Part of her wants to never speak with her again. 

Her heart begged her to forgive her. 

It was gonna be a problem. 

"I see you have been lost in thought, everything ok?" 

"No, only thinking." 

"Ah ah, I know that look, you are thinking of someone, is the green emotion in love?" 

"Well I.." 

"Let me guess, its Anger." 

"NO, ew, I see him as a brother, I......don't like guys, I'm as lesbian." 

"Wooo, more interesting, so that makes Fear out, and how you speak about Sadness I don't think you like her that way, so that only leaves...." 

.....

.....

.....

"You're kidding right, her!" 

"It was before all of this happened, you know I want to beat her up when I am back." 

"But you still love her." 

"I" 

"Listen its not your fault, the heart wants what it wants, but let me ask you, is she the right for you, out of any one she doesn't listen to you, she fights with you, and when things got hard, well, we know what she did." 

......

"I just met you, but I have to be honest, you can do better, should you really love her ?" 

Should I love her. 

After everything this past two years, should she love her still. 

She honestly doesn't know. 

Her heart clearly still wants her, as it is tricking her to see her glow. 

"Wait, she is here !, what the hell is she doing here!" Rainbow screamed. 

That is when Disgust realized her heart wasn't tricking her. 

It was really her. 

Joy.


	7. You did this !

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joy and Disgust reunite, things don't go as smooth as the former would have liked.

It was Joy, what the hell was she doing here ? 

Disgust thought that Joy would be happy on headquarters, now that she had full control to make Riley happy. 

She never thought she would come here to find her. 

Her heart was beating with happiness, she does care for her ! 

Too bad that her heart was not in control this time. 

The yellow emotion had still not seen her. 

Rage took over. 

"YOU!" 

With that Disgust rushed to take Joy, she had to let some steam of. 

Anger would probably be mad his missed this, or mad that she went to violence, she doesn't know, nor does she care. 

Joy noticed her. 

"Disgust, thank go I found you...." she was tackled to the ground. 

Disgust started hitting her on the face. 

"YOU CRAZY YELLOW IDIOT, WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT, KICKING ME OUT OF HEADQUATERS, WHAT THE HELL WHERE YOU THINKING, AND THEN YOU COME HERE, LEAVING RILEY WITH 3 EMOTIONS ONLY, WHAT WHERE YOU THINKING JOY ? I THOUGHT YOU CARED FOR RILEY." 

"Disgust please, I am sorry, just listen for a sec..." another hit in the face stopped her, the star made no move to defend herself, she deserves this.

"I KNOW YOU HATE ME, I DON'T LIKE IT, BUT FINE, HATE ME, BUT I NEVER DOUBED THAT YOU CARED FOR RILEY, WHY WOULD YOU DO THIS TO HER JOY, WHY? " 

Disgust had tears in her eyes. 

"I only wanted to help her." 

"Disgust I...." 

"SHUT UP." She hit her again. 

"Disgust !" Rainbow stopped her. "You know I want to see the star be put on her place, so I am loving this, but you are making a scene." 

With that Disgust stopped, got of Joy and let her speak. 

"I never hated you, I just.... I don't know ok, I was scared, I spent 14 years knowing what to do, at least having an idea, then one moment happens and that changes, now I am lost and you know everything, I can't say sorry enough, I was scared that you were taking my place, I love Riley, and want to be part of her life, but this past to years, I am unable to do anything to help her, just give her content, you might have made her more hay that I could, and I just snapped, I never wanted to kick you out, I am sorry, you have no idea how sorry I am." 

Disgust just looked at her. 

"Don't forgive me, I deserve that, but please come with me, Anger, Sadness, and Fear, they all want you back, do it for them, they did nothing wrong, Riley needs you, you have no idea what the chaos was when you left, when I made you leave, don't do it for me, hate me all you want, but do it for them, for Riley." 

Disgust just stood there. 

"Fine, I will go with you, for them, not for you." 

"Its all i ask" 

"Good, Rainbow here was helping me get to a train station, we can both go there and get back, but Joy." 

Joy looked at her. 

"When we are back, you won't touch me, you won't speak to me, we are co workers, working together for Riley, nothing more." 

Joy had a heartbroken look, but she made it go away, she does deserve this.

"Agree." 

Disgust approached her, and whispered to her. 

"Don't talk to Rainbow, she hates you, here hate is concerning, if you remember the way to a train station, I will follow you there, Rainbow is hiding something, I don't trust you, but I don't trust her either, so help Riley, we need to go back." 

Joy was surprised, she knew Rainbow Unicorn had been fired, but why hate her. 

Disgust could read her mind, she answered. 

"Dear Joy, when one brings a giant crazy clown to your work, you can expect for there to be consequences." 

Joy nodded at that, seems that everyone hates her. 

Both of them where interrupted when Mind police surrounded. 

"STOP RIGHT THERE." 

Most police man surrounded Rainbow, while some pushed Disgust and Joy away. 

"Hey what gives ?" 

"You emotions need to get out of here now ! this dream character tried to sneak into headquarters some nights ago." 

Disgust was shocked, but not surprised, it made sense, they say the character wanted to hurt an emotion, and Rainbow's hate for Joy.. oh god, she was gonna lead her to headquarters. 

"Wait, stop her, ahhh!" 

Both emotions saw as Rainbow took down the police. 

They looked at each other. 

"Run."


	8. Escape the unicorn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joy and Disgust escape Rainbow.

Hoy couldn’t believe her luck. 

First she kicks Disgust out of headquarters, the other 3 then hate her, she has to leave to find her, only for her to beat the shit out of her, and the to realize that her favorite celebrity wasn’t just a crazy criminal, it she wanted her personally. 

Considering her actions, she is not surprised, karma always strikes. 

Disgust and her were running threw imagination land, the unicorn managed to beat the cops and was after them.

“Twinkle twinkle little star, come and find me if you can, twinkle twinkle little star, let me beat you unti you die.”

Disgust snorted at that. 

“First of all, twinkle twinkle little star, boring, second, does she know that since you are an emotion, you can’t die until Riley does.”

“I think her hate clouded her judgement.”

“Reminds me of someone.”

Joy looked down at that, she has a lot to make up for. 

“Come on Disgust, help me get the star, I had every itention of getting you to headquarters but the star just ruined that, if you help me, I get you there, deal ?”

Joy hoped Disgust didn’t consider that.

She looked at her. 

“I might fucking hate you, but I adore Riley, and she does need you, so relax, I won’t help her.”

Thank go.....

“THERE YOU ARE”

Both began running, but unicorns had the speed of a horse she was catching them, so they hid in another place. 

“So we can’t out run her on own, great, any ideas ?”

Joy looked around p, they were in imagination land, there must be something they can use...

The she saw it. 

“How about that?”

Disgust looked where she was pointing.

“Riley’s dream car ?”

“I doubt she can outrun a car, specially since Riley dream of it being fast, and since she know how to drive....”

“Yes Joy, RILEY knows how to drive, we don’t.”

“You have any other idea.”

The green emotion thought for a while and the sighted. 

“Fine, but if my face gets ruined, I’m adding it to the list of things I blame you for.”

So with that both made their way t the car, Joy sat on the driver seat, while Disgust sat on the passenger.

“Ok lest go !”

The car didn’t start. 

“Joy, that’s the brake.”

“Oh”

She pressed the other pedal, and they went on their way. 

“Remember What Fear always says, seat belts.”

“I know that, god I am going to throw up.”

“I can see you two in that car,”

Disgust gripped her seat.

“I can’t believe I am saying this, go faster Joy” 

“You got it.”

Joy pushed the pedal more, they were going faster.

“Hey I am getting the hand on this.”

“Can’t believe I say this, but you are.”

“I GOT YOU !”

Rainbow apeared in the passenger window.

“How the hell are you that fast.”

“Blame your precious Riley for that.”

Disgust grumbled at that. “That’s it, I’m done.”

She then grabbed Rainbow by her horn and started punching her,”

“You will not insult out girl if I am here, you heard me, is get the hell out of here.” And with that she pushed Rainbow out of the car, causing her to trip, Joy then went even faster to loose her. 

She looked at Disgust, how was she this strong, she was impressive, she was beautiful. 

“Wow.”

The green bombshell looked at her, “What ?”

“How did you get so strong.”

“Anger taught me, said that I need to defend myself in anything happened.”

“Wow, you.....you looked great doing that.”

Disgust blushed at that.

“Thanks fo....JOY CLIFT, CLIFT AHEAD !”

She looked at her front, and she saw she was right.”

“Oh shit.”

The car went through the Clift, falling towards Riley’s dream island vacation.

“AHHHHHHHHH”

The car slammed on the imaginary beach, just in the water.

“Great, we crashed and I am wet.”

Before they lost conciousness they saw that Riley was asking up. 

“Riley has awaken” Fear cried, “What do we do ?, they are not back yet”

Anger looked at the window, there was only one thing to do. 

“Sadness, Disgust told you exactly what to do, we need you to lead for They day.”

“But Anger... I can’t lead.”

“We have no choice, we need you to stand up....for Riley.”


	9. A strange black

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Riley is awake, and she has No Joy, nor Disgust, the other 3 try their best, but things get even worst.

Riley woke up in the blues.

Sadness wanted to cry, how could she do this to her ?

“Oh Joy, how could you do this.”

She knew her friend had no il intentions, but she has to fix this soon.

“We need you here Disgust, please come back, both of you.”

Sadness knew that the green emotion had every right to not forgive the yellow emotion. 

But, she hopes Disgust realizes that the best thing for Riley, is for her and Joy to truly work together. 

They had something special those two. 

She hoped they realized it, as wrong a Joy was, both of them derive the happiness their relationship could bring.

But now she can only trust her friends to return. 

She has a job to do.

“Good morning Riley.” Her mother said.

“Hi mom.”

“Everything fine honey ?, you seem sad.”

“I am fine mom, just tired, if test today.”

“What do you want for breakfast?, let me try to cheer you up.”

“Eggs and bacon please.”

“So Riley, are you going to the party you told us, your dad and I are giving you permition as long as you follow our rules.”

“I know mom, it honestly, I don’t feel like it.”

“What, no, Riley needs to go to the party.” Fear cried.

“There is nothing we can do, without Joy to cheer her up, and Disgust to make her worry for her social interactions, we can’t give her the emotion to go.” Anger said.

“But Disgust said she had to go, if she didn’t relax, then maybe stress would get to her.” Sadness cried.

Anger looked down, Sadness was right, his sister spent so much time learning how to handle this, that he knew she was worried for stress.

He remembers what they spoke, two night before she disapered.

“Her stress is worrying me Anger, she is building it up, if we don’t deal with, it, the console might go black again.”

No, the console couldn’t go black, that can’t happem again.

He turned to the blue emotion.

“Listen Sadness, I know what she said, but she would want us to make sure Sri,etc success to day, pelase focus on that, we will worry of the party later.”

“I am going now mom.”

“Ok sweaty, drive safely.”

As Riley drove, Fear watched over her.

“Guys She is getting distracted, I am worried of what could happen.”

“Focus Fear, get her to college safely.”

“I am trying Anger, but some of the controls aren’t working.”

Sadness looked at the console and saw something horrifying. 

“The console, is going black!”

“What, Not again.”

“Get her to stop the car Fear!”

“It’s not working.”

Sadness then saw it, the Black bottom. It was starting to glow. 

She remembered something Disgust told her.

“This thing can’t go on Sadness, no matter what, if a black light shines, we need everyone to try to stop it, no matter how things are between Joy and I, we need to be together to stop it.”

“Do you no how.”

“I don’t but I will be dammed if I don’t find how to do it exactly.”

She knew she spent that night looking how to do it.

She knew she found the way, she told her she found the way and would tell her on dream duty tonight.

But she was gone, the only one that knew how to stop this was gone.

“Noooo, Disgust told me of that bottom, told me it wasn’t good.”

“Did she knew how to stop it?”

“She told me the 5 of us had to be present for it to stop.”

“Dam it Joy.”

“Guys She is not stopping, she is distracted, SHE IS LOOSING CONTROL.”

The 3 emotions watched in slow motion as Riley lost control of her car, and crashed into a tree.

Everything in the mind world went black.


	10. Tears of Joy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joy has a breakdown, Disgust realizes that maybe after all, she does love her.

Disgust woke up feeling dizzy.

“What The hell.”

As she got out of the car, she realized something.

“It’s dark, but it was becoming clear when we...”

She saw some panicking mind workers.

“Hey, what happened, why is everything dark ?”

“Riley crashed her car, rumors are that she got knocked out from the crash.”

WHAT 

HOW THE HELL DID THIS HAPPEN.

She hurried to wake up Joy.

“Joy, wake up, we have to move.”

“Disgust.....where are we, why is everything dark.”

“Riley just got in a car crash, she is unconscious.”

That woke Joy up.

WHAT

“Yeah yeah save the screams, now since she is “asleep”, the train is not working so al we can do is get to a station so we can be ready when she wakes up.”

She will not say if. 

As she started to walk, she realized Joy just stood there.

“Joy, let’s go.”

“It’s my fault.”

“What the crash ?, well maybe ours was, but we are fine so it doesn’t matter, as for Riley, no one could have predicted this.

“You could, if you were there.”

“Joy I....”

“Don’t lie, Yes the crash is something we had no idea it was gonna happen, but you always planed ahead, whatever caused Riley to crash, maybe you would have seen int and stop it.”

Joy then fell to her knees and broke down.

Disgust just looked at her, she had never see the star cry.

She thought she would enjoy this but.....

She can’t.

First of all, Riley needs them both, if she is right, the 5 of need to be there.

Also, even after all, she can’t hate her.

She loves her.

“Oh Sadness where are you when we need you.”

She sat beside Joy and put a hand on her shoulder.

“Listen Joy, maybe I over reacted a bit when I saw you I...”

“You didn’t, I deserve it, I deserve your hate.”

“I don’t hate you.”

“What ?”

“I can’t hate you Joy I.......I love you, I have loved you for years.”

Joy looked at her schoked, even after all, she still loves her.

“Listen Joy, I can forgive you for this, I will, if you promise me, that we are not going to fight anymire, put the rivalry aside and truly work together, Ok?”

“Ok.”

“Good, lets go then.” 

Disgust smiled at her and started walking.

She didn’t know Joy was mad at her self for not telling her she loves her to.

Rainbow was locked in the subconscious.

The star ruined it again. 

No matter, she will have her revenge.

And she will do it the same way the star ruined her.

With that she turned to the sleeping form behind her.

Jangles.


	11. Out of time.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joy and Disgust ar running out of time. And to make it worse, Rainbow is back with Jangles in town.

Joy and Disgust were walking when the world became clear again.

“Hey, she woke up.”

Mr and Mrs Anderson where watching their daughter wake up.

The doctor came in.

“Mr and Mrs Anderson, my name is Dr. Joe Garner. Just call me Joe please.”

“Dr...sorry, Joe, is our daughter gonna be fine ?”

“Any life concern is over, she will live, it we need to check her injuries, her right arm is badly wounded.”

“Is there a risk of...”

“No, I will not allow an aputation, I promise, I will save her arm.”

“Thank you Joe.”

“WE MIGHT LOOSE AN ARM, NOOOOOOO!”

“Relax.....the doctor said that he wasn’t going to allow that to happen. But Anger wasn’t as confident as he wanted.

Noooo, this cant happen.” Sadnesss cried.

Except they can’t make Riley feed anything, the console was black.

Joy and Disgust hurried to the station when Disgust saw the papers. 

“Hey Wait a sec.” She saw they headlines.

“Might loose an arm ?”

“WE MIGHT LOOSE AN ARM !”

“WAIT WHAT ?”

Joy saw the news as well.

“How, this shouldn’t happen.”

“We can talk about this once we are back, if my prediction is correct....the console might have gone black.”

“WHAT ?,you know how to fix it.”

“It’s not a guarantee, but I do know a way.”

“So let’s get you back.”

“Glad we agree that she has to go back little Star, because you are not going anywhere.”

Rainbow was back, great.

“Listen Rainbow, we really don’t have time for this, you heard the news, first the crash, then the arm thing, both of us need to go back.”

“Ah Disgust, you are truly naive if you think I care for your precious Riley, no, the Star here might have more of the blame, but it was her not wanting me that ultimately got me fired.”

“Come one Rainbow, I know you hate me, but Riley is what gave you a career anyway.”

“So what, I need to care for her because she gave me life ?, I am not like that idiot Bing Bong, poor guy was so lost in love that he lost his life.”

Joy growled at that, but Disgust stopped her from trying anything.

“Listen Rainbow, you are not stopping us.”

“Oh you are right, I am not stopping YOU, I do have every intention of letting you return, as for the Star?, well I won’t do anything, he will.”

Then they heard the giant footsteps.

“WE ARE THE PARTY POPPERS.” Jangles screamed.

“There she is Jangles, the yellow one.”

“NOBODY RUINS PARTIES WITH JANGLES AROUND.”

With that Jangles grabbed Joy.

“JOY !”

And held her by the memory dump.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I named the doctor like the main character from Soul, just because I am super excited for that movie.


	12. I love you.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jangles was manipulated by Rainbow and now he has Joy, before a disaster could happen, she wants to tell Disgust the truth.

“JOY!”

Joy struggled on Jangles’ hand.

“Let me go you crazy clown.”

“A little star, he believes that you ruined a party, and that is something Jangles can’t forgive.”

“You fucking crazy unicorn, you know she won’t fade in the dump, she is an emotion, she can’t die unless Riley dies as well, so why throw her.”

“Oh I know that as long as Riley leaves, you 5 are basically inmortal, I can hurt you, but I can’t kill you, as for the why throw her, well I want her to feel what I felt, the sorrow, the loss, the pain I felt when I couldn’t return to what I love, now she can’t return to her precious Riley, if I left her up-here, someone is bound to help her, it down there, nobody will, you 4 won’t risk living Riley alone, and anyone else is to afraid of going there, knowing that they will die, I should thank Bing Bong for that, as it was his death that proved that not only memories fade away down there.”

Joy continued to struggle, but Jangles held her firm, she saw the dump just bellow her, she knew it was just for Rainbow to say the word, and Jangles will drop her.

It looks like the end, but before she goes, se needs to tell Disgust the truth.

She believes in her, that she will be able to guide Riley, even make her happy without her, somehow she will find the way.

“Well it was fun but...”

“WAIT STOP!”

Everyone looked at her.

“You win ok, you win, throw me down there, but please let me say something.”

“Yeah..no, drop her Jangles.”

“But Jangles wants to hear the little star.”

So the clown was more rational, figures.

She took a deep breath.

“I love you too, Disgust, I always loved you.”

She saw the green emotion’s eyes go wide open.

“I love you and I never had the guts to say it, and then this puberty happen and I got lost myself in my selfish need of making Riley happy, and I am sorry, you have no idea how sorry I am, but even with all of our fights, I still loved you, you are pretty and smart and the way you handled this, it was awesome, I let my anger cloud me, but my heart was loving it, Imjsu wished that I realized it sooner, if I had, it could have been a great....”

She didn’t know how to continue.

Surprisingly Jangles did.

“A...party.”

“Yes, a party, the greates party of all time, one that I wished it never ended, but I ruined it before it started..... I know you will fix Riley, and even if she looses an arm, I know you and the others will find a way to make her happy without me, promise me you will take care of her, take care of all of them, tell Sadness, Anger and Fear that I am sorry for everything and that I love them, but most of all, I am sorry to Riley and you, you both are what I love the most.”

“Joy.”Disgust was in shock.

“Yeah cute cute, ok Jangles drop her.”

But Jangles was looking and the Star, they unicorn was wrong, she is not a party pooper, she just wants to go the the party of her live, and he was stopping her.

So the clown did something nobody saw coming, he let Joy go, safely on the ground.

She looked at him, he had a smile, and not a crazy one but a sincere one.

“Go to your part with the brócoli, little star.”

Joy smiled at him.

“Thank you Jangles.”

She turned to look at Disgust, it she tackled her.

“Disgust I...”

But the green emotion didn’t let her finish, she kissed her right on the lips, Joy was surprised but then she just let herself enjoy it.”

The kiss ended and all the mind workers watching, as well as Jangles clapped.”

“Wait a minute, did the clown just called me brócoli?”

“Hahahaha.” She just hugged her again.

“So even the clown falls on your tricks little star.”

“Well looks like I am done, I am falling after this.”

“ BUT I AM TAKING YOU WITH ME.”

Rainbow rushed at Joy, but Disgust pushed her at the last second, she was tackled by Rainbow and both started falling to the dump.

“DISGUST!”


	13. Return

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In order to return, Disgust must get rid of Rainbow for good.

Disgust was falling. 

That crazy unicorn made a desperate move, and now here they where. 

When they suddenly stoped, a pillar that was stopping them from falling more. 

Disgust took a moment to recollect herself, she has to get up. 

To bad she was not alone. 

Rainbow tried to grabbed her, but she kicked her in the face. 

"There is no where to run Disgust." 

"Yeah thanks to you dumbass, jumping to the dump, what the hell ?" 

"I was suppose to take the Star, but you allowed me to give her something better, the pain of losing the one she loves, you." 

Rainbow tried to kick her again but she dodged.

She has no idea how much she can dodge, this pillar is only so big. 

Joy looked worried, she couldn't see them. 

"There they are." a mind worker screamed. 

She saw them snuggling on a pillar.

"That pillar won't last for long if they keep fighting." 

She checked for solutions.

She can't have Jangles swing his mallet at the unicorn, he could push Disgust as well 

What does she do. 

She can't do anything but....have faith at her. 

She loves Riley, she will comeback. 

She will believe in the one she loves, she should have done that from the beginning. 

Disgust was running out of options.

Rainbow had gone berserker. 

She tried to grab her and throw them both to the dump. 

She dodged all the hits she could, but she was getting tired. 

Disgust was hit by one of her paws. 

She fell down on the floor like....

"Sadness, that's it, she trips everyone when she lays down suddenly." 

So Disgust went and laid down just as Rainbow runned to catch her, the unicorn tripped. 

"And Anger always grabs by the neck." 

So Disgust grabbed her by the neck, Rainbow can't get her off. 

"And Fear always makes everyone go slowly "for safety"" 

So Disgust made her held stronger, making Rainbow slow down. 

"And Joy, she always drags us with her hugs." 

At that point Rainbow couldn't stand up, she was suffocating, Disgust was able to drag her by "hugging" her neck even tider. 

"Don't do this Disgust, think of every thing she has done." 

Disgust stopped at that. 

"She kicked you out, you should hater her." 

"Yeah....she has done some questionable things, but she does it for her care for Riley, and that's why I love her." 

"And as Disgust, I always throw away the things that Disgust me, and you Rainbow Unicorn, are disgusting, and it's my job to protect Riley from YOU!" 

With that, Disgust pushed Rainbow to the dump. 

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO." 

The unicorn fell, never to be seen again. 

Disgust looked up, and saw her. 

Joy was looking at her. 

"Disgust, you did it." 

Jangles the lowered his mallet so that Disgust could hop on, as she did, he gave her a lift back. 

Joy collided with her. 

"NEVER DO THAT AGAIN, YOU HEARD ME, NEVER DO IT AGAIN." 

"If you or Riley are in trouble, I can't promise that." 

The yellow and green emotion laughed at that.

They were fine, more than fine, well except for....

"RILEY, we need to go back." 

"Jangles can help!" 

With that, the clown destroyed a memory holder, showing a recall tube. 

"Well there goes all the studying for the math test." 

"Ah don't worry, we can have Fear make her afraid and make her study more."

"Jangles is tired, he is going home, bye little star, bye little broccoli." 

As Jangles went back to the subconscious, Disgust screamed. "DON'T CALL ME BROCCOLI!" 

The mind workers opened the tube. 

"Al right, here you go." 

"Ready ?" 

"Don't know, the others might hate me." 

"Relax, I won't allow them to do anything." She gave her a kiss on the face. 

Joy wanted to faint from the happiness. 

"Don't faint on me love." 

So the two emotions got into the recall tube, and went back home. 

In headquarters it was chaos. 

When they herd the tube come in.

"If it's that stupid gum commercial, someone is dying today." Anger screamed 

But it wasn't the comercial, it was two boddies, a yellow and a green one. 

Joy and Disgust landed on Headquarters, they were back.


	14. A memory of 5 colors.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The emotions unite to help Riley.

"DISGUST !" 

Anger, Sadness and Fear screamed her name when she came back. 

"Hello to you all, missed me." 

Anger laughed. 

"You have no idea you green lady, we were completely lost."

He looked at Joy and growled. 

"Good job of fixing your idiocy Joy, now get off her!" 

Joy looked down at the yell, she saw that the other 2 weren't happy with her either. 

She went to stand up, when Disgust pulled her close. 

"Let her be Anger." 

"What ?" 

"She is sorry and I forgave her, and as far as I am concerned, I was the one kicked out, so if I forgave her, so should you." 

The 3 emotions looked schoked. 

"You two....made up." 

"Duh, I fought a crazy unicorn in other got get this yellow idiot back,." 

"Ah...unicorn." 

"Yeah.....long story." 

"By the way, how are you guys doing, I heard so little, only that you forced Joy to find me, leaving Riley with only 3 emotions, heard that we crashed, so maybe you should have Riley stay at home since there where only 3 of you, oh and here is my favorite, I learned that we might loose an arm, so listen, I have had to deal with tons of bullshit today, not to mention I almost got killed by an unicorn that I thought was cool, found out that that crazy giant clown is actually a nice guy, even if he calls me broccoli, and had to learn the bad way that Joy has no idea on how to drive, so I will ask once.....WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED?" 

The 3 where in kind of shock, it was to be expected that the green emotion was going to be mad because of what happened, but it seems she was really in a bad mood, whatever happened out there must have her pissed. 

"Although to be fair, non of you could expect the crash to happen, you tried to help her in her tests, but if there is any problem like two of us being gone, don't give a dam about tests, make her stay home safe, also, sending Joy was actually a good idea, if not, I would have come here with that crazy unicorn, and the arm thing is really just bad luck, so I do forgive you for this." 

"Ehh, how did you know all of that..." 

"Duh the newspapers, the mind workers, even Jangles knows what happened." 

Well that makes sense. 

"Now Joy, get off me love, I have to see this myself." 

"Wait did she called Joy love ?" 

Sadness did something weird for her, she squealed, "You two really made up." 

"Yeah yeah, talk about my rival turned lover later, fix Riley now." 

So Disgust went to the console. 

"Poor Riley, we do need to fix this black" 

She turned to the others. 

"Come here, I have an idea." 

So the 4 came to her, 

She then threw a fist on the console, and the console turned green. 

"How did it work." 

"She needs to feel some emotion, I learned that even in black, the console still feels emotions." 

"Yeah, but it turns black as soon as we let go of it." 

"Duh, I know that, Fear put your hand on the other side leaver." 

Fear went, to do it, purple was added to the console. 

"What are you doing ?" 

"Riley needs to have a breakdown, I know, it sounds cruel, but the console is black because she doesn't know what to feel, she can't accept us because of her confusion, so the only way for her to know what to feel, is for her to feel all of us at the same time, now Sadness, get in the middle, Anger, go beside her." 

The two pressed some bottoms, and the console was blue and red as well. 

"Joy, get your hand besides mine, in the wake up bottom." 

"You want me to wake her up ?, but she is already awake?" 

"Make her feel hope, she might be awake, but she is in an emotional comatose, make sure that ends." 

So Joy putted her hand besides her's, and yellow came to the console as well, then the console blinked, and it was back to normal. 

Riley was back. 

Then a a new core memory was made. 

But this one had all 5 colors.


	15. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Riley recovers from the crash, while Joy and Disgust truly make the change from rivals to lovers.

Riley managed to not loose her arm. 

Joe did as he promised, he healed her arm. 

"She can't play hockey for some months, but she will be able to play again." 

"Thanks Doc....Joe." 

Riley's friends made her a little party for her getting threw the crash. 

Joy had a field on the console, that day she made Riley feel pure happiness. 

Of course that had to do with finally being with the one that she loves. 

There was no longer fighting in headquarters. 

Fear was actually a bit more calmed down, now he was less paranoid. 

Sadness and Anger had confessed to each other, they still had some trouble with a relationship, but they where managing it. 

Anger was more calm, and Sadness was less pessimist.

Joy and Disgust ended their feud for good. 

Their rivalry had turned into a romance. 

The two where making up for the time that they lost in their feud, and dedicated it to their relationship. 

Joy was more than fine that she can't make Riley happy all the time, that was life and she needs to feel other emotions. 

Disgust was still in command, but she was way more relaxed, now that she doesn't have to fight all the time. 

"You Ok love.?" Joy asked her girlfriend.

"Always, why wouldn't I be." 

"You seem tired, sure you want to do dream duty ?" 

"Yep, can't sleep any way." 

"Hum, so I'm staying here, can't hurt to give you some company." 

"Love, with you, nothing hurts, having you here makes me happier." 

"Well that's my job." 

"Are you are perfect for it." 

With that Joy and Disgust shared a kiss, finally ending their transition from rivals to lovers. 

And for now on, they faced every challenged together.


End file.
